When You're Gone
by mileyxoliverforeva321
Summary: When Gabriella goes missing, Troy is depressed and feels alone. But when a new girl comes to town, will he get over Gabi? TroyxO.C.? Not sure. Troy P.O.V. Enjoy! I also changed my penname. Originally ashley123!
1. Prolouge

It was like I was in a dream world for the longest time. I loved her, and I knew she loved me back. And it was gone before I knew it.

My name is Troy Bolton. I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. That girl I was just talking about was my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. And why did it all end? I'll tell you.

* * *

It was a pretty normal day. Gabi and I were driving down to the park. She was part of her church choir, you see. But she was acting… different today. I wasn't sure why at the time. Oh well, I thought. She was supposed to be at the park for a certain time to rehearse and all. She didn't want me to be there with her, though. Why? I had no idea. But before she got out, she said, "Troy, I love you, and I always will." Then she kissed me like never before.

* * *

That night, I watched the news. But earlier, when I went to the concert, Gabi wasn't there. I waited all night. Nothing. I just assumed she chickened out. But she would've called me if she did, right? So back to the news. I was only watching it because there wasn't much else on. That's when I found out: Gabriella was missing. Gone. I called the Montez household. "She's gone, Troy." Ms. Montez said through tears. I was just about ready to cry myself. But that wouldn't help. I hadn't even said goodbye. Not that I knew or anything.

* * *

And so I tried to move on. But I was a wreck for about a week. And that's where the rest of my story starts. A week after Gabi was reported missing. And I'm willing to share.

* * *

**a/n: Okay, not _all _of the chappys will be this short. It's just an intro, or a trailer if you will. If you enjoy it, tell me. I've had this idea planted in my head for a while. Well, keep on readin'! **


	2. Chapter 1

I stared out the window. That's it. I mean, Gabriella was missing. It's not like I had much else to do, no one else to talk to. I was so bored and depressed Chad wouldn't even talk to me. Yeah, he knew why I was so down, but like I said, I was pretty depressed. To be brutally honest, _no one_ would talk to me. _Oh well_, I thought. I didn't care. As little attention I had to the world, with all my Gabi thoughts, I noticed something… peculiar. Our bus was approaching a new stop. I'd seen this house before, but some elderly couple lived in it. I figured it was a mistake to stop here, so I stopped caring.

But out of nowhere this girl comes bolting out of the house and just makes the bus. I was wondering what grade she could be in. When she walked on the bus, she was panting. And there I was still staring out the window. Like I said, because nobody was going to interact with me, there was an open spot.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked politely.

"Go ahead," I said to her although it was more like I was saying it to the window.

She sat down, looking, wait, scratch that, _staring. _When I turned to look at her, I noticed her hand was out, wanting me to shake it. She was also smiling. Just to make her happy, I shook her hand.

"My name's Kara," she said. I might have well been nice too…

"Troy," I replied.

"Troy? Troy Bolton? _The _Troy Bolton? Oh my God! I've read and heard so much about you! Captain of the basketball team, being voted MVP, and more! Wow! It's honor to meet you!"

"Thank you," I answered smiling. That was something I hadn't done much of lately. I was frowning again, and Kara could tell something was up.

"What's on your mind, hot shot?"

"Nothing," I said weakly.

"C'mon, there's something up."

"No, nothing's up. I swear."

"Okay…"

* * *

**So the first official chapter is up! Please reveiw! Ty!**


	3. Chapter 2

Kara looked away. At that moment, I thought of Gabriella. It was heartbreaking. I could feel tears coming on. _Guys don't cry, idiot! Stop now! _I thought to myself. As I had planned earlier, any Gabi thoughts would ruin my day. Now Kara _knew _I was upset about something.

"Troy?" she asked. "You okay?"

I wasn't able to hold it in for long. And before I knew it, I was suddenly admitting all I knew and was able to say about Gabi.

"Woah." That was all she said. It was just about a second before she said something else to me. She sounded sympathetic.

"Troy, I know how you feel right now." She did?

"When I was about, say, fourteen or so, my next door neighbor went missing. She was best friend. Just like you are, I was a wreck for a week. But I got over it. That's what you need to do. Just remember all the good times."

Who knew? Kara gave some good advice right then. _I'll keep that in mind._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were at school before we knew it. Kara and I found out we had at least three classes together. We asked the teachers that, if needed, we could leave class and talk somewhere private about Gabriella. They understood. But we didn't leave class but twice during the entire day. I figured school and learning got my mind off of Gabi and all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bus ride home, Kara and I didn't talk to each other once. We'd done all our talking during school. But it felt good to just let it out to someone. I just didn't know it'd be the new girl.


	4. Chapter 3

Chad was totally into Kara. He'd come up with a pick up line, and she'd be more into looking for something in her locker, and automatically come up with a feisty comeback. I had to hand it to Chad for trying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was bored in science one day, so I started daydreaming. Naturally, it was all about Gabriella. Since Kara and I had that class together, I looked at her with our secret wink-thing. We had told the teacher we'd just leave for a little while, and she let us go. Kara and I went to the secret hideout I'd hade made by the science guys. It had tons of amazing plants.

"So, MVP," she asked. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just… well… everything I guess at this point. I mean, yesterday I was ok, but now, I'm not feeling as great."

"Troy. Remember how I told you about my next door neighbor? It took me what felt like forever to get over it. In reality, it just a couple of weeks or so."

Wanting to know more, I asked, "What'd you do?"

"Remember the good times we had. As easy as it sounds, it made me cry even more. But, hey, we all have good and bad days, right? It's a life lesson that was hard to learn. So you just remember her for everything amazing about her. I know you can, Troy. You can be strong when you want, and now might be a good time."

Kara could be a public speaker. I slowly realized what she was saying was true. Maybe it was time to try and let Gabi go the best I could. There was no hope at finding her now. But if they did, would there be any room for Kara?


End file.
